


Dreams

by SarahW43



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Coffee Shop, Cute, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Harry Styles - Freeform, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, M/M, One Shot, Oneshot, larry stylinson - Freeform, they fall in love over music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 19:47:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5428457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarahW43/pseuds/SarahW43
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His name is Harry and he sang while he worked. He sang "All You Need Is Love" by The Beatles while he steamed milk and "Beast of Burden" by The Rolling Stones when he took the trash out. He sang "Hello" by Adele when he was alone in the mornings and his voice would bounce off the walls. When the café had a rush, he would convince his coworkers to sing "Zip-e-do-dah" with him. Louis wasn't the first customer to comment or compliment Harry on his singing, but he was the first to sing along.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Harry's text message are in bold.  
> Louis's text messages are in italics.

His name is Harry and he sang while he worked. He sang "All You Need Is Love" by The Beatles while he steamed milk and "Beast of Burden" by The Rolling Stones when he took the trash out. He sang "Hello" by Adele when he was alone in the mornings and his voice would bounce off the walls. When the café had a rush, he would convince his coworkers to sing "Zip-e-do-dah" with him.  
Louis wasn't the first customer to comment or compliment Harry on his singing, but he was the first to sing along. While Harry was hitting buttons on the register, he sang, "Thunder only happens when it's raining"  
"Players only love you when they're playing."  
Surprise made Harry freeze. The other customers and the machines would usually drowned him out, but today a raspy voice joined along with Harry's deep one.  
"You were singing Dreams by Fleetwood Mac right?"Harry looked back at the man in front of him. The man was short in stature, and was a collection up of sharp edges and soft curves which seemed like a contradiction, but on him it wasn't. His face was sharp angles and cheekbones, but his hair was soft and fluffy. His upper half was harsh angles, his collar bones predominant, but his lower body looked curvy and strong. He had the bluest eyes Harry had ever seen and a small nose that he had scrunched up.  
"Yeah I was. You like Fleetwood Mac?"  
The shorter man scoffed, "Do I like Fleetwood Mac? I would get the album cover of Rumors tattooed on my face if I could." Harry let out a loud laugh and smiled at Louis, "That's dedication. I like them too," he looked down a the cup, "Lewie."  
He finished the transaction and smiled at Louis one more time before turning away from the counter. He continued to sing Dreams while brewing the tea and wrote, "Say... Women... They will come and they will go." around the brim of the cup.

-  
The next day Louis was in front of Harry again smiling and Harry sang, "And when the lights start flashing like a photo booth " from Troye Sivan's YOUTH and Louis finished, "And the stars exploding." Harry grinned at Louis and began writing the order on the cup.  
"You know you spelt my name wrong yesterday. It's L-O-U-I-S, not L-E-W-I-E."  
Harry looked up at Louis, one eyebrow raised, he crossed Lewie out and wrote correct spelling under it then turned it to Louis, "Better?"  
"Perfect."  
Harry grinned again at him and turned to make the drink order. Before pouring the tea in Harry wrote "We'll be fireproof." with a little drawing of a firework next to it.  
-  
It continued like this every time Louis would come in. Harry would start singing a song and Louis would either sing the next lyric or he would scrunch his nose up and shrug. While Harry would wait for the tea to brew, he would write the next set of lyrics down if Louis knew the song and if he didn't Harry would write the song title and artist name down. The next day Louis would come back in and give a generic comment like "Yeah it had a nice beat to it" or "The lyrics were really pretty."  
Thursday morning Harry wrote "Gold" by Kiiara on Louis's cup and the following morning before Harry started singing a song, Louis hit his hand against the counter, "That song was shit."  
Harry set the cup down and stared at Louis with his eyebrow furrowed and his mouth formed into a little O, "Oh my god. It was not."  
Louis shook his head, "I disagree Harry. That song was terrible."  
"I thought it was lovely."  
"Figures." Louis handed Harry his card, but instead of taking it Harry just stared at him, "And what is that supposed to mean?"  
"That song was the epitome of hopeless romantic songs and I bet you eat that shit up."  
Harry blushed, "Why's that?"  
"You have this doe-eyed look about you. You probably tear up seeing old people hold hands."  
He began to deny the statement, but looked down instead knowing the statement was too true. Louis let a small laugh out and said, "I'm right aren't I? Old people make you tear up, weddings probably do too."  
"Fine then, you give me a song then."  
"Okay. I will." he nodded, looking excited to think of a song to give to Harry.  
Harry turned from the counter and wrote, "Be the man that gets them up on their feet" - Love Me, The 1975.  
"Louis! Tea's ready." He waited behind the counter and Louis pushed a napkin his way. "Have a good day Harry." he winked and walked out the door while Harry slipped the napkin into his pocket.  
-  
The day went on with Harry taking and making drink orders until he was back at home throwing the stuff from his pockets on the table. The napkin fluttered out and fell to the floor. Harry bent down to grab it,smiling when he found messy writing with "I'm Against It - The Ramones" with a phone number scribbled underneath the song title. 

 **(22:56) "I don't like politics."**  
_(22:58) so you listened to my song_  
**(23:00) Afraid to say, I've already heard it before.**  
_(23:05) well fuck_  
**(23:07) Try me again tomorrow.**

-  
_(12:07) cigarette duet - princess chelsea_  
**(1:15) "It's just a cigarette, it cannot be that bad."**  
**My sister loves Princess Chelsea.**  
-  
_(4:43) jealous - labrinth_  
**(9:07) "I'm jealous of the way, you're happy without me."**  
**That song makes me cry every time.**  
-  
_(15:06) cigarettes and alcohol - oasis_  
**(15:08) "Is it my imagination or have I finally found something worth living for."**  
**Come on that's an easy one.**  
-  
_(18:06) yellow - will and the people_  
**(6:35) "Children please beware, the Boogie Man is lurking over there..."**  
**You're knowledge of songs about cigarettes is a bit worrying.**  
-  
_(00:01) look around - jen and the gents_  
**(00:03) "What do you see when you look around? Or do you keep your head to the ground?"**  
**No lie, Jen once tweeted me back.**  
-  
After a lively debate on Harry's break about whether Jen really tweeted him, which ended in Harry taking his phone out and spending most his break searching for the tweet, Louis huffed, "I will find a song you don't fucking know."  
"Just admit defeat Lou." Lou was something recent. He had texted it many times, but he wanted to hear how it sounded rolling off his tongue.  
Never. I'll win this."  
"And if you do?" Louis walked Harry back to the counter and stationed himself at the end while Harry busied himself with making Louis's tea.  
"I'm going to take you on a date."  
Harry dropped the tea bag he was holding and looked at Louis. "A date?"  
"Wait you do like guys right?" Harry still didn't say anything, sending Louis into a deeper panic, "Oh my god, have I been telling my friends about a straight boy? Oh my god, are you stra-"  
"I'm not straight. I thought me writing, 'It's raining men! Hallelujah!" last Thursday during the rain was a subtle enough hint." Louis scratched the back of his neck and blushed, "Yeah, suppose it was. A date then?"  
Harry shook his head, "Nope, you have to find a song I don't know first."  
-  
Five days passed since Harry promised a date if Louis found him an unknown song and Louis hadn't been back in yet. He waited each day until closing before writing the song he'd been thinking of on a sticky note and then leaving it stuck to the cash register.  
-  
Wednesday: "Compassion, to fashion, to passion when it's new!" - La Vie Boehme, RENT  
Thursday: "But my heart don't understand, why I got you on my mind." On My Mind, Ellie Goulding  
Friday: "My symphony played a song that you carried out." Autumn Leaves, Ed Sheeran  
Saturday: "We're not sorry for the things we do." Be Straight, Joan Jett and the Blackhearts  
Sunday: "The two of us are just young gods." Young Gods, Halsey  
-  
It's nine in the morning on the sixth day when Louis finally came in. "Harry Styles, I have found a song! Come here now!" He's in the middle of the doorway, arm stretched out, and a big smile on his face. Harry stands there in shock for a minute before turning to his coworker and smiling, "I'll only be a minute." He grabbed the sticky notes and put them in his apron pocket before walking over to the table Louis was sitting at.  
Harry stood at the edge of the table and smiled at Louis, "I have a gift for you."  
Louis looked up at him, his eyes bright, "What is it?"  
Harry reached into his pocket and took the sticky notes out. He stuck each of them to the table in order and tapped Wednesday's, "You didn't see me for five days, but I didn't want to miss out on my impeccable music taste."  
Louis patted the seat next to him and read each sticky note. He turned to Harry and smiled, "That was really sweet. I wasn't going to admit it to you, but I've downloaded all the songs you've told me, gotta add these to my collection I think."  
"You downloaded all of them? Even Gold by Kiiara?"  
"Except Gold by Kiiara, I really didn't like it."  
"I still stand by my opinion that Gold is a beautiful song." They sit together in silence, Louis smiling at the sticky notes before Harry clears his throat, "So you found a song."  
Louis looks at him, his smile taking up half his face, "Yeah I think I have." He passes one of the earphones to Harry and presses play.  
Harry didn't expect the song to start with a happy beat only for the lyrics so sad and serious. Harry saw Louis mouthing the words and bopping his head to it. He smiled at the sight and bopped his head along too. He continued to bop his head along until he heard the lyrics, "Never thought about the world without you/And I promise that I'll never say another bad word about you/I thought I saw you yesterday/But I knew it wasn't you, 'cause you passed away, dad". He moved his hand up to his mouth and looked over at Louis.  
The song ends and he passes the earphone back to Louis, "Where'd you find that song?"  
"Well I was going about finding a song the wrong way. I was listening to songs I thought would be in the genre of music you like and I just kept coming up with really popular songs or really weird songs that I didn't like but had no doubt in my mind that you'd have heard it." He turned and smiled at Harry, "So I just went through my phone and listened to some songs I hadn't listened to in a while."

"That was a sad song. I thought it was about two people breaking up, not his dad dying."  
"I know, I heard it the first time and thought the same thing. Love that song though, got me through a lot of things."  
"Louis," Harry's voice serious with concern, "did your dad die?"  
"Oh no Harry! Oh god, your face was so sad. You looked like you just saw someone kicking a puppy!"  
"That's how I felt!"  
"No, my dad didn't die. My biological dad and my step-dad both left though and it kind of just kind of helped me get through a lot of those feelings."  
Harry laid a hand over Louis's, "I'm so sorry you had to deal with that."  
"Hey, don't look so serious. I'm better off without. I've grown past it." They both sit in silence until Louis nudges Harry,"have you ever heard it before though?"  
"Can't say I have. What's it called?"  
"Yesterday by Atmospehere." They sit in silence again until Harry notices there's a long line forming and gets back up to go help take orders. When that mini rush is over Harry begins making Louis a tea and writes "Saturday. 7 p.m.?" along the bottom. He takes the tea over to Louis's table and sets it down. He feels Louis's eyes watch him walk back behind the counter and take more orders. Before Louis leaves he goes to the end of the counter and leaves a napkin with "Yes!!" written on it in his usual messy handwriting.  
-  
That date turns into a couple more. Which turns into meeting each others friends and a drawer at the others place. Then the gap between each date ends and they go home to one another at night. There are afternoons singing "Honey, Just Allow Me One More Chance" by Bob Dylan and "Don't Stop Me Now" by Queen. Nights softly singing "Can't Help Falling In Love With You" by Elvis and strip teases to "Fame" by David Bowie. Lazy mornings where Harry sings "Everywhere" by Fleetwood Mac and Louis chimes in with the "Oh I" to help with the chorus.

**Author's Note:**

> All the songs I wrote in here are personal favorites of mine, even "Gold" by Kiiara.  
> Please leave comments or kudos if you enjoyed it. This is my [tumblr](http://butweneverprayed.tumblr.com/) if you wanna shoot me a message or talk about Larry.


End file.
